


the music playing only for two

by adashofhope



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Peter has a crush, mj goes for dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: peter finds out about michelle's hidden talent and surprises her at her dance class. what ensues, is purely up to them.





	the music playing only for two

**Author's Note:**

> listen to 'can i have this dance' when the scene comes. trust me it's worth it
> 
> also thank you the 'timzussy cokeheads gc' skshk don't ask about the name, mainly sofi, elyse and val for helping me come up with the last scene. (elyse, i used your song for the title!!!) and kelly, for reading this beforehand and telling me that she D I E D, so that i knew it was good enough to post.

It all started with the talent show.

The fucking Midtown Tech Talent Show that every student was forced to attend.

Everyone in this school was a nerd. And no matter how much they tried to prove otherwise, none of them were talented at all.

Peter had always found The Talent Show pointless. And that was before he was Spider-Man.

It was even worse now, because there was nothing more he wanted than to be swinging around Queens in his suit, but he would find himself stuck at the back of the auditorium watching a bunch of students who would be much better at solving equations anyway.

It wasn’t like him to be this pessimistic about anything, really. And sure, sometimes, the horrible singing and dancing cheered him up, but think of everything else he could be doing.

Like having a Star Wars marathon with Ned and MJ, who still hasn’t seen the movies, by the way.

It happens when they’re supposed to meet at the library for a decathlon meeting and MJ is late.

Yes, MJ is late.

Who would’ve thought?

She arrives in a pair of overly form-fitting track bottoms and a very thin sweatshirt, which, um, is not Michelle Jones at all.

Her curly hair that’s usually all over the place is neatly tied up in a high ponytail. There are beads of sweat sliding down her neck and she’s panting heavily, as if she’d just ran a marathon.

This whole look isn’t the Michelle Jones he knows and is used to, but he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t make him feel…things.

But these are normal things. It’s totally normal to have sexual thoughts about your best friend.Sure, he felt like a huge pervert at first, but Google said that this was normal and he trusts Google. Granted, it could mean that he has a whole crush on her, like a ‘I want to cuddle you and talk to you until 2 am’ crush, but po-ta-toe, po-tah-toe.

“Damn, Jones! Who did you do?”

Peter doesn’t know why, but he blushes when Flash makes that comment. Thankfully, no one notices.

“Fuck off, Thompson. Sorry, I’m late, dipshits.”

Ah, Michelle. Always the sweetest.

 

Later on, when he’s returning a book to its rightful place on the shelf, he overhears her conversation with Cindy.

“I mean, I’m just saying. You’d do great on the talent show. Midtown would experience some real talent for once.”

“This isn’t a coming-of-age teen movie, Cindy.”

“Who said it was?”

“You persuading me into joining the talent show to showcase some ‘real talent’ to the world sounds awfully familiar.”

“Come on, MJ. You’ve got real talent.”

“I’ve got a reputation to uphold at school-“

“Yeah! The wrong reputation! I know you don’t care about popularity and all that shit, but damn MJ, you’re going to have the whole school at your feet.”

“Sorry, Cindy. I’m not doing it.”

Peter places the book on its shelf, seriously considering asking MJ about whatever her secret talent was.

MJ stays back, like she does after every Decathlon meeting and he doesn’t waste any time before he starts interrogating her, “So, what’s your secret talent?”

Michelle rolls her eyes like she wasn’t even surprised that he was listening in, “My sister teaches a dance class and I go there every Saturday.”

“So, you know how to dance.”

“Yes, Peter,” she sighs. “I’ve been taking ballet ever since I was little and moved on to hip-hop and contemporary a few years ago.”

“Can I come watch?”

“That’s a hard no,” Michelle glares.

“Don’t be surprised if I turn up to your dance class next Saturday.”

Michelle shoves him, “Shut up and help me carry all these books.”

 

 

See, this was cute.

And kinda hot.

And, wow, he never knew that MJ could dance-dance. Like, really, dance-dance. Like, those dance covers on Youtube kind of dance.

Of course, when he turns up to the dance studio where her classes are held, Peter doesn’t expect to see her dancing to N.E.R.D and Rihanna’s ‘Lemon’. It’s cute because her facial expressions as she’s dancing is the cutest thing ever and it’s also super cool because he’s pretty sure humans shouldn’t be able to move their bodies like that. Also, how does she make it look so easy?

But, ultimately, he thinks it’s the cutest thing when the dancers cheer on her and her smile grows wider.

Or, how her face scrunches up as she sings along to the lyrics.

Or, how she smiles and her little tooth makes an appearance. She looks so pure, and god, he wants to hug her and tell her that he really, really likes her sometimes.

When she’s done with her routine, and she’s smiling, Peter calls her.

“Hey, I’m outside.”

She whips her head around and when she sees him, she sends him a death glare that could kill.

“How long have you been here?” she asks.

“Long enough,” he smiles cheesily.

Michelle shoves his shoulder lightly, “You’re the worst. Wanna dance?”

Peter sputters, “Wha-me? Dance? Right now?”

“Yeah!” Michelle smirks, and he realises that he could never really say no. “I could teach you!”

Peter looks between her and the dance studio behind her wordlessly.

Michelle rolls her eyes, “We don’t have to go in there, loser. There’s another studio down the hall. I have the keys.”

She dangles the keys in front of his eyes.

 

 

So, this he was not expecting.

She unlocks the door to the dance studio. Peter stands in the middle of the studio awkwardly.

Michelle scoffs, “Would you relax, Parker? I’m literally going to teach you to slow dance, calm yourself.”

Peter was most definitely dead.

Slow dancing with MJ?

Yep, he was dead for sure.

She gives him her phone, “Here, pick a slow dance type of song from one of my playlists.”

Peter scrolls through her phone before smirking, “You have a playlist for cheesy, romantic songs.”

She glares at him, “Everyone has that playlist. Make this a big deal and I’m stealing your Superhero cards and selling them on Ebay for a dollar.”

“Alright then,” Peter hums, clicking play on a song and rushing over to her.

The opening chords of the song start to play and Michelle groans, “I can’t believe you chose that.”

“High School Musical, huh Michelle?”

“I had a little thing for Zac Efron, if you must know.”

“I’m telling Ned.” Peter smiles.

“Whatever. I’m going to make this the cheesiest slow dance you’ve ever had.”

_Take my hand,_

_Take a breath,_

She holds her hand out cheesily, with an arm behind her back and he smiles, taking her hand in his.

“Ok, so well, basically just do as the song says.”

_Pull me close, and take one step._

_Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide._

At that, Peter places his hand on her waist and tugs her against his chest, a little too harshly. It makes her stumble into his chest, and he mutters a string of apologies.

Michelle chuckles, and taps his shoulder lightly, “Easy, Tiger. We still need some distance.”

She places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes the hand she’s holding reassuringly, “Alright, so now, move along with me.”

They stumble into each other a couple of times, and Peter nearly decides to give up. She knocks her forehead against his gently, “Hey, you’re doing it.”

Peter’s head shoots up, and their faces are a little too close to each other, so Michelle nods and sings along under her breath, deciding to focus on their shoes instead.

_“And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.”_

This time, when she snaps her head up, Peter’s already staring at her. “You’re singing along,” Peter says, looking into her eyes with the widest grin on his face.

“Shut up,” she mumbles.

“I think you have a great voice.”

They move around the studio in circles, slowly but surely. And then, they’re moving along faster and she catches him singing along to Zac’s part.

“You know the words!” she laughs, when they slow down.

Peter blushes a bright crimson as she throws her head back and laughs, “Oh, this is rich.”

But Peter can’t bring it in himself to even roll his eyes jokingly, because she looks so beautiful with her hair all over the place as she throws her head back and laughs in that way she does whenever he does something embarrassing, with her eyes scrunched shut and her little tooth making an appearance.

So, naturally, he quickens the pace and pulls her against him –making her bump her head against his lightly.

“ _Don’t be afraid, afraid to fall,”_ he sings, for her entertainment only. Totally not because there are a million butterflies erupting in his stomach, yep, no, none at all.

Then, he surprises Michelle and himself by twirling her around and dipping her as he sings, “ _You know I’ll catch you through it all.”_

She chuckles when he pulls her back up and she taps his shoulder, “Woah there, who knew you could dance?”

He keeps on singing, smiling cheesily as he ignores her comment. Michelle rolls her eyes, “You’re trying to make this cheesy, aren’t you?”

So, she surprises him by singing along to the chorus, just as he is.

“ _It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way you do.”_

And he increases their pace, steadily twirling her along to the rhythm. And she throws her head back again, as they move in a circle and sing together.

But then, she’s giggling and god, it’s so pretty. Just to see her giggling to herself, is a sight in itself.

“I can’t believe you made fun of me for having this on my phone when you know all the words to this.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually teaching me to slow dance to ‘Can I Have This Dance’.’

She scrunches her nose up, “I don’t do this with everyone else. You better be grateful, Parker.”

“Trust me,” he says distractedly, lifting her up ever so slightly. “I am.”

They pause, and she’s looking at him weirdly.

Oh shit, did he make it weird? He made it weird, didn’t he? A red light goes off in his head, ‘Shit, what does he do now?’

And then she’s moving in, and she kisses him square on the mouth, knocking him off balance ever so slightly. Peter doesn’t react, well until she’s about to pull away. All he knows is that this is everything he’s wanted and he’s not going to let it go easily. So, he lets go of her waist and places his hands on both sides of her face instead, pulling her back into the kiss.

He feels her smiling into the kiss, but then she pulls away, her hand still holding onto the curls on the back of his head, “I can’t believe we had our first kiss to this song! This was not how it was supposed to go!”

Peter grins cockily, biting on his lip, “How was it supposed to go, then?”

She rolls her eyes, “Keep it up, and you’ll never find out.”

Oh, but he does find out.

**Author's Note:**

> softboyholland on tumblr and floofyparker on twitter


End file.
